How Engaging
by four-legged clover
Summary: "I didn't mean to propose to her, it just kind of... slipped out of my mouth." –For V.


Albus was happily reading a book at home one afternoon when the doorbell suddenly rang. He was about to get up to see who it was when the door burst open and a wide-eyed Scorpius Malfoy came rushing in. "Albus, you've got to help me!" he shrieked, collapsing onto the couch. "I botched everything!"

"What happened?" Albus asked his friend worriedly. "I sincerely hope you didn't blow anything up this time."

"No, it's not that, I just–agh! I didn't mean to _propose_ to her. It just sort of... slipped out of my mouth."

"What?! Congratulations!" Albus said, having a strong suspicion as to who _her_ was. "Does this merit congratulations? Dare I ask who?"

Scorpius rested his face in his hands. "It was Rose," he muttered. "We were out at lunch together and I kind of, um, asked her to marry me." He groaned. "Now what am I going to do?! This is an utter disaster! I'm doomed!"

Albus would have laughed if he wasn't so stunned. "What did she say?"

"I don't know," Scorpius said unhappily. "I left before she could say anything. I'm such an idiot. I've ruined it all. I'll never be able to fix it this time."

Awkwardly patting his friend's back, Albus said, "I think we need to get Rose over here and talk this out with her."

"No, please don't," Scorpius protested. "She's going to kill me."

"She's _not_ going to kill you," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be right back. I have to talk to Rose."

Scorpius attempted to stop him, but Albus shrugged him off and strode over to the fireplace, where a ceramic jar of floo powder stood. He quickly lit a fire and tossed a pinch of the powder in. Whispering " _Rose's apartment_ ," Albus stepped into the magical flames.

After a quick spell of disorientation, Albus stepped out of the found himself in the living room of Rose's small apartment. "Rose? You home?" he called quietly, not wanting to worry her more than what had already happened.

"In here," a muffled voice came from the bedroom. Albus walked over and opened the door. Rose was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a neutral expression on her face. She glanced over at Albus when he stepped in.

"Scorpius came over," the wizard said softly. "He told me about what happened."

"Yeah, I guessed as much," Rose said, sitting up. "It was rather awkward. I think I should probably go talk to him."

Albus winced. "He's being kind of moody," he warned her. "I don't know how well he'll take it if I show up with you."

Rose stood up, determined and ready to take action.. "I'm going to talk him into some semblance of reason," she said. "He'll just be a weepy mess if I don't. Let's go."

With a shrug, Albus followed Rose into the living room, where she was already turning the flames of her fireplace green with the floo dust. "You can follow me," she called over her shoulder as she stepped into the fire. "See you there. _Albus's home._ "

"I should probably go first, you'll startle–" Albus tried to say, but Rose was already gone, whirling away into the magic of the fireplace. He sighed and followed her through to his own home, where Scorpius was still waiting. He looked startled as all heck when Rose and then Albus behind her popped out of the fireplace.

"Um. Hi, Rose," Scorpius said, rubbing his neck and looking distinctly uncomfortable. He sighed. "Uh, yeah. About that thing that happened earlier, I mean, you know–"

"Scorpius, you're an idiot," Rose said bluntly. She grinned wryly. He shrunk back into the couch. "You sure say dumb things sometimes, but I hope you meant it today. Because _yes_ , I'll marry you." She flopped down onto the couch and wrapped her arms around a completely dumbfounded Scorpius.

Albus grinned and headed over to the kitchen to give the couple some privacy.

* * *

"Mom?" little Sasha called. "Mommy, where are you?"

Rose stuck her head out of the kitchen to look at the toddler. "Over here, sweetie. What's up?"

Sasha sat down on a kitchen stool and looked up at her mother. "Mommy, I was wondering, how did you and Daddy decide to get married?"

With a laugh, Rose said, "It's a bit of a story, honestly. Should I tell you?"

Sasha nodded enthusiastically and settled in to listen.

"Well, it all started when your father and I were at lunch together one day…"


End file.
